


My Emerald

by ContractCrawdad



Series: My Emerald [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Weight Gain, light dom/sub stuff, real light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContractCrawdad/pseuds/ContractCrawdad
Summary: Emerald captures Lars and puts him to work as a personal cook. And gets fat as a result.
Relationships: Lars Barriga/Emerald
Series: My Emerald [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832911
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

“Lars! Your Emerald is hungry again!” The green gem’s voice echoed through the halls of the Destiny Destroyer. “I’m coming, I’m coming! Just give me a second…” Lars called back from another room.

Emerald had been on cloud 9 for the past few weeks. How could she not be? Her most hated enemy had returned to space and been immediately captured by her brilliant strategy of 'abduct Lars when he tries to sneak aboard your ship to ask you on a date'.

The icing on top of the cake was that not only had she made Lars into her captive, but into her servant as well. Well, he was also her cook. And masseuse. And personal entertainer. The point is, Emerald had given Lars a _lot_ of new jobs to return the favor of stealing her favorite ship and making her look like a fool for months on end.

Though cooking for her was by far his most demanding task. After weeks of being stuffed silly, her stomach was a bottomless pit. Lars had to cook almost constantly in order to keep her remotely satisfied, and her meals only got bigger and bigger.

The immense gem sat on the floor of her ship, belly spilling out in front of her in all it’s glory. The wobbling mound of fat rested between Emerald's legs and would have extended to her feet were they not spread to make room for her dropping midsection. Her ass was large enough to crush a sofa, and her legs were so filled with lard that she was the almost the same height sitting as she was standing (which was an intimidating 9 feet tall, dwarfing Lars’ 6-foot frame). Fat-filled breasts hung off to the side of her belly, and each would have filled a bathtub on their own.

Strictly speaking, she was naked, having long ago burst out of her skintight green suit. But on a technical level, she _was_ clothed since she was still wearing her ‘tiara thing’ as Lars was fond of calling it. She had also repurposed Lars’ cape as a bib, though it was currently buried out of sight somewhere between her second and third chins.

Emerald had completely embraced her new, larger self. In her mind, it was simple - she was perfect, and if there was more of her, that meant that there was more of her to be perfect. However, ‘perfect’ did not mean ‘infinitely patient’, and Emerald was through waiting for her pre-dinner snack. “Lars! If you don’t hurry up, I’ll have you blown out of the airlock!” Her threat was followed by a deep belch that sent her body into a jiggling fit.

“Right away Emerald!” Lars called, still frantically working in another room.

“Ahem. What was that? I’m not sure I heard you correctly.” Emerald’s eye narrowed.

“Oh right, how silly of me to forget. Right away... _my Emerald_.” He corrected himself with an eyeroll. She insisted that he use the reverent ‘my’ when referring to her, which in gem culture was used by lesser gems to address a superior.

“Mmmh, yes... ‘my Emerald’ certainly has a nice ring to it when it comes from you.” She purred, biting her lower lip. It was just so wonderful to hear proper reverence coming from the mouth of her pink nemesis.

At last, Lars entered her room, wheeling in a table loaded with enough food to feed a football team (and then some). Emerald’s thick serpentine tongue darted across her lips in anticipation. 

“Ah, just in time. You were terribly irritating as a captain, but I like you far better as a Pearl!” Emerald chuckled, sending ripples across her body. “You’ve got all of their best features - the scrawniness, the subservience, the... _tantalizing sexual allure_...” She flashed a toothy smile, her fang-filled mouth contrasting the surrounding softness of her face, and her eye gained a hungry glint that made Lars turn (somehow) even more pink. “Now, get to work! I’m not going to feed myself you know.”

“You got it! I whipped up a couple of apple pies, some pumpkin cannoli, and more than my weight in chocolate-coated cinnamon buns! You also seemed to like the ube I made yesterday, so I baked enough of it to fill a swimming pool. It was a lot of hard work, but definitely worth it!” Lars beamed.

“Wait. Hold on one moment… have you been _enjoying_ this??” Emerald asked, raising an eyebrow. She was only just now picking up on his eagerness to feed her.

“Well yeah! It’s pretty kinky, so I just figured that this was some elaborate foreplay thing.” Lars shrugged. “I mean, I _am_ wearing a collar.”

“An electrical collar! Designed to punish you if you attempt to escape!” Emerald fumed. “Exactly. Kinky.” Lars smirked, causing Emerald to blush a deep green, both in rage and embarrassment. “I… that’s… RRRGH! You’re insufferable! How dare you enjoy serving me?! This is supposed to be shameful, degrading torture! Only _I’m_ supposed to enjoy it!”

“AWWWWWW, Emerald! That’s so sweet! I didn’t know you enjoyed our time together!” Lars teased.

Flushing, Emerald turned her head away. This was unbelievable. She hadn’t counted on Lars enjoying what was supposed to be humiliating torture. Though if she had known him on Earth, it definitely would have been obvious that he had a type. Sadie was a solid 400 pounds before she and Lars had broken things off.

Lars strolled up to Emerald’s mountainous belly, patting its side. The pressure on her midsection produced a light belch that Lars found adorable, especially when it came from her scowling face. “It’s alright. I mean, if you’re enjoying this, what’s it matter that I’m having a good time too?” He said with a smug grin.

Her belly let out a hungry gurgle, eager to get back to gorging. “Urgh… fine, you pathetic excuse for a captain. I _suppose_ that I can allow you to continue obeying my every whim.”

“You know, you’re not exactly doing a great job at making this sound any less kinky.” Lars commented, earning a frustrated groan from Emerald.

Suddenly, Emerald remembered something. A little side project that she had instructed her tailoring robonoid to work on over the last few days. She very quickly gained her air of superiority back. “But just so we’re clear… you’re saying that as long as I’m enjoying myself, what does your lack of suffering matter?”

“Pretty much, yea-”

“Well in that case, I may as well _really_ enjoy myself! So, before you get back to work...” Emerald grinned wickedly, licking her plump lips. “Robonoid X5-R! Bring in Lars’ new uniform!”

Lars gulped as one of Emerald’s security robonoids entered the room carrying the galaxy’s most revealing thong. “After all, what’s a good meal without some eye candy to ogle?” Emerald said with a sultry wink. At least, Lars was pretty sure she winked. It was hard to tell when she had only one eye.

“Now get changed. And who knows, maybe if your banquet is satisfying enough, I’ll even give _you_ a little something to eat afterwards.” Emerald groped the rolls of her belly that she could reach with her clawed hands while giving Lars bedroom eyes. Well, bedroom eye.

Now it was Lars’ turn to be flustered. “Y…y-yes my Emerald!”

Emerald was immensely pleased to hear Lars _finally_ address her properly.


	2. Backup Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodonite very quickly regrets her rescue attempt.

Rhodonite was sneaking through the deepest corridors of the Destiny Destroyer, having successfully evaded every security robonoid that she had encountered thus far. She was nervous beyond belief, and only one final door stood between her and the gem she had come to free their captain from.

She dreaded to think what terrible tortures Emerald had already inflicted on the poor human- if he was still alive that is. She shuddered at the possibility that she was too late. Lars’ pink body was hardy, sure, but there was no limit to what Emerald would do until her desire for revenge was sated.

The Rutile Twins had to stay behind in order to keep the ship primed for retreat, and both Padparadscha and Fluorite were out of the question for a stealth mission. It was up to her. She could DO this! Armed with only a destabilizer, she called forth her inner Ruby and prepared to do what needed to be done.

As the door to Emerald’s quarters soundlessly slid open, Rhodonite rushed in brandishing her weapon. Just as she was about to demand her friend’s release, the words caught in her throat as she took in what exactly was happening in front of her.

Emerald was a mountain of a gem, dominating the center of the room. Her ass? Immense. Her tits? Huge. Her belly? The purple gem lacked the words to properly convey the sea of lard in front of her. Rhodonite felt like she could spend hours describing exactly how fat their adversary had become, but that wasn’t really what had her so shellshocked.

The _real_ surprise was that Lars and Emerald were making out. Intensely. To the point where they hadn’t even noticed the fusion’s presence.

The pink pirate was laying atop Emerald’s expanse of a belly, between her massive breasts. One hand was running through her wild mane of hair while the other was occupied caressing her bulging neck fat. Emerald was no less handsy, copping a feel of his butt with a clawed hand. Rhodonite wasn’t quite sure what her other hand was doing, but it appeared to be lightly breaking the skin of Lars’ bare back with sharp nails. She would later realize that Emerald was ‘marking her territory’ as it were.

Neither of them really needed to breath, so they had been locking lips for quite a long time. Her tongue was exploring the depths of Lars’ throat while he moaned and pressed himself even further into her vastness. Occasionally, he would chuckle against her lips, and Emerald would glare and suck his face even harder to reaffirm who exactly was leading their make out session.

Oh, and Lars was wearing a green thong. _Only_ a green thong. The fact that this was the last thing Rhodonite noticed was a testament to exactly how hard to process the situation before her was. She wasn’t a prude or anything (she was the personification of a loving relationship after all), but this was all just too much to take in.

Not really knowing what else to do, she slowly backed out of the room.

Emerald and Lars had been too focused on feeling up one another to notice her thus far, and it remained that way as Rhodonite exited. Before the door slid soundlessly closed, she caught a glimpse of Emerald removing her extraordinarily long tongue from Lars’ mouth to whisper something into his ear. It caused an excited grin to spread across his now bright red face, and a much more wicked smile to spread across her green one. Rhodonite found herself VERY glad that she was out of hearing range.

After a few minutes of trying (and failing) to think of a way to get Lars out without an extremely awkward confrontation, Rhodonite decided that the best course of action was probably just to try again later.

After all, it wasn’t like getting this far had been especially difficult now that she thought about it. All the robonoids she had encountered were far too busy transporting large quantities of organic ingredients to actually enforce security. Their focus on ferrying food made far more sense now.

With a resigned sigh, she radioed the Twins to pick her up.

——————

“Sooooo, we’re confused. You said you found him?” “But you’re also saying we should come back later?” The pair of Rutiles asked, both wearing puzzled expressions.

Rhodonite paced back and forth across the interior of the Sun Incinerator, trying to think of the best way to explain things. “Let’s just say that it is currently a… _very_ inopportune time to retrieve Lars.”

Neither Rutile looked like they were satisfied with that clarification.

“Alright, look… remember Garnet’s ‘Gem and Human Relationships’ course? Specifically, the class that covered the more… um… intimate side of things?” Rhodonite twiddled her top set of thumbs nervously.

“Of course. I loved that class, there were so many funny pictures!” Said Lefty.

“And more than a few useful techniques. But what does that have to do with-” Righty’s eyes went wide as she connected the dots. “No WAY! I’m never letting Lars hear the end of this, that’s hilarious!” Seeing that her twin still hadn’t pieced things together, Righty spelled it out for her. “Lars and Emerald are getting it on.”

“Shoot. That means I owe Fluorite twenty dollars.” Lefty sighed. “I should have learned by now not to accept a bet from her when it relates to romance. She’s a 6-way fusion, she just KNOWS who’s going to hook up with who.”

“Good for him though. Emerald is one tall drink of water, if you know what I’m saying!” Righty nudged Rhodonite with a wink. She hadn’t gotten an A+ in Amethyst’s ‘Earth Innuendos’ class to not put what she’d learned to use.

“Well, she’s more like a _wide_ drink of water now.” The fusion muttered under her breath.

“Come again?” “What was that?” Both twins asked simultaneously.

Rhodonite was spared from explaining Emerald’s astounding poundage as Padparadscha spoke up. “Everyone! I’m having a vision about Lars and Emerald’s whereabouts!” She excitedly announced.

“Padparadscha, please, I’m begging you to keep that particular prediction to yourself.” Rhodonite groaned. “I really don’t want to think about what they’re doing in there right now.”

“Aw, but I’d love to hear it!” Lefty encouraged.

“Sayitsayitsayit!” Chanted Righty.

“I predict that Lars’ thong is of the edible variety, and Emerald will soon begin to consume-”

All four of Rhodonite’s hands shot to her ears, dedicating themselves to blocking out the rest of that prediction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like Emerald and Lars having the dynamic of constantly trying to out-fluster one another.
> 
> Also I may have been wrong about the length of this little epilogue chapter! Oh well, hard to stop writing when I’m in a groove.

**Author's Note:**

> Original, I was gonna go with “Emerald the Hutt” as the title for this fic. God, I was tempted.
> 
> And let’s be honest. The reason that Lars and company were so eager to get back into space was because they realized that it was full of single women who suddenly had nothing to do. You can't pass up an opportunity like that!


End file.
